


Eggnog on Your Lips, My Hands on Your Hips

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday Fic for the prompt:<br/>"tattoos, snuggling, christmas, wine drunk or eggnog"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog on Your Lips, My Hands on Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Dee!

It's Christmas Eve, or Louismas as Harry insists they call it. Louis bats at him and rolls his eyes, but Harry can tell he's secretly pleased by the smile he tucks away into the other side of the room.

Harry curled into Louis and they both have eggnog tumblers in their hand. Drinking and kissing in between, the drink sticky between their lips. The fire is roaring and they feel warm from the inside out where they're stretched on the couch.

Harry says to Louis, "Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas this year?" 

Louis pets at his hair, fingers tangling in the curls says, "Of course I did, sunshine." Because he did. He has his family, and he has his boys, he has the music at his fingertips that he's always wanted to make. He has this bright boy, that has Louis just as much.

Harry smiles, crawling into his lap and putting the eggnog on the side table above the couch, petting his fingers down Louis' arm to the tattoo of the compass, quietly tracing the 'home' before grabbing the drink out of Louis' hand as well. Harry presses down into Louis' mouth, tongue darting out to lick at the seam. Leaving his lips slick before pressing a peck to his mouth and snuggling into Louis' arms. Louis arches up into Harry, biting at his collarbone, leaving a mark. 

Louis laps at it, content. This is what Louis wants for Christmas too. And for his birthday. And for every year. A slow, sated Styles. Purring at him when he pets his bum, smiling warm, eyes shining bright with the smell of pine in the room. He wants to etch his name on Harry's skin and have Harry ink his life with the memories he has with Louis. 

So they'll kiss a little sloppy. A little drunk on eggnogg, and they'll slip warm hands underneath each other's clothing the way their tongues slip into each other's mouths. Harry's hands will find Louis' stomach, dip under the waistband there. Fingers petting across rib cages with actual cages on them. Slipping up to two little birds and petting the feathers of the larger ones, curling fingers across them.

Harry's mouth will be soft against Louis' his pink lips pressed tight against him. Until Louis has to break off to even breathe, because the solid weight of Harry on him. The soft skin against his fingertips, the ink he can't help but to trace. It's too much sometimes, and Louis has to breathe. But it's okay because Harry is there to press back against Louis, to bite against his neck too. Louis can breathe, and Harry will wait, because he always does.

Louis breathes in. He breathes Harry in and fills his lungs with his love that wraps him tighter tonight than the blanket they chucked off the couch. His chest expands with the breadth of his longing and he grabs onto Harry's hips and tumbles him backwards to the other end of the couch, Harry surprised underneath him as Louis swoops in.

Louis looks down at Harry and tastes him, tastes the bitter bourbon underneath the cream of the eggnog and Louis closes his eyes and ultimately tastes Harry. He smiles into Harry's mouth, because it's truly been a great Louismas this year. He feels the answering stretch of Harry's lips against his until they can't kiss because it's just teeth clacking against each other.

They laugh and stretch out, unhurried in their want and Louis brushes a kiss against Harry's forehead. Then his cheeks. Then his lips. He reaches out a finger to stroke his fingers against his forehead. Then his cheeks. Then his lips. Harry smiles against the pads of Louis' fingers, pressing a tight kiss there and says, "Happy Christmas, Lou."


End file.
